Can You Guess?
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: What will the X-men do to solve the mind boggling riddle? Will they try to cheat just to get their way out of doing chores? Read 'Can You Guess' and try to figure the riddles out yourself! R&R! Enjoy!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by Marvel, WB, and Cartoon Network. If I did own them I wouldn't be writing for fanfiction.

****

Author's Note: I'm so into this that it's hilarious to me! Thanks to my brother and sister and one of my top priorities is to please my readers and give good entertainment. If you like this one please read the rest. I lost track of the stories I've written but I'm hoping that you won't. Thanks a bunch. ENJOY!!!!!!!!! By the way, I haven't written stories other than X-men Evolution in a while, and I don't think I'm ever going to!!!!!!! Hehe. 

****

Can You Guess?

"Hey everyone," Kurt said to Kitty, Evan, Rogue, Jean, Scott, Logan, and Storm. They were all in the living room on a Saturday morning doing absolutely nothing in the Xavier Institute for mutants. "This is za coolest book in history."

"Like what are you reading anyways Kurt?" Kitty asked as she flipped her light brown hair back causing her ponytail to flip. They all turned their attention to Kurt's blue figure as Kurt smiled. They were all interested in hearing what he had to say since there was nothing else to do. They were all bored out of their minds, especially since the Brotherhood were not causing any problems as usual. There was nothing to do this Saturday, so they all decided to hang out together, doing nothing.

"A book that has a bunch of riddles in it," Kurt said happily as he attempted to read a few. "Listen to this everyone. What is red, blue, and green. No one can touch it, not even the queen."

"That's easy," Scott said brushing his short brown hair away from his red shades that covered his dangerous eyes. 

"A rainbow," Jean finished with glistening green eyes. She could always finish his sentences for him, and he the same with her. He felt that they had a special bond no one could understand or break. Scott smiled as Rogue rolled her eyes.

"You were completely reading mah mahnd," Rogue said jokingly as she sighed, blowing her white strands of hair up and then back down to her pale face. Kurt looked confused so she decided to clear things up. "It wasn't that hard Kurt!"

"Ja, but it alvays cracks me up because everybody else gets it but it took me quite a vhile," Kurt said as Kitty giggled and Logan turned to the loud teens, aggravated.

"Would you mind turning it down," Logan said as he put the newspaper over his gruff face. 

"Oh come one Dude," Evan stated as he put his ebony hand on his bleached hair. "Join the conversation."

Storm smiled and nudged him. Logan sighed and decided to take Evan's advice. "Shoot."

"Vell alright. Za more there is the less you see. Vhat is it?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"That's easy," Evan said with a laugh. "Blob."

Everyone let out a small chuckle as Jean took a guess. "Darkness." Kurt nodded.

"Whah am ah not surprised Jean answered that question?" Rogue said sarcastically.

"Let me see that Kurt. This is a good way for kids to use their minds. You know this will help you in battles. Good thinking skills," Storm said politely with her African accent. She tucked her long white hair behind her ear and looked at the book with her bright blue eyes. She flipped through the book and ended up on a page that caught her attention. "We are twins, we are close together, but we will not touch, but far apart, we become one. Be ever so quick, with vision keen, by your eyes, we're never seen. Unless perchance it should come to pass, you see our reflection in a looking glass. What are we?"

"Um...." Scott said as he put his muscular hand on his chin.

"This is hard," Kurt said as everyone was in deep thought. Ten minutes passed and they were yet to think of something.

"I've got it!" Jean exclaimed. "It's a fork. The pointy stuff are close together, yet not touching. They become one fork when together."

"With vision so keen, by your eyes we're never seen Jean," Logan said as Storm shook her head in laughter. 

"I thought you were smarter than that," Evan stated with a chuckle.

"At least I tried," Jean stated thoughtfully.

"Like Storm said. You kids need to use your mind," Logan stated as he put his feet up on the couch.

Storm gave him a glare. "Can you guess Logan? It doesn't seem as if you are using your mind hard enough either." Logan sat up straight and cleared his throat. "Since all of you are so bored, doing nothing when you could be reading, I'll make a deal with you. First one to guess this riddle today will be exempted from the punishment. Instead they'll get a treat."

"Vhat's the punishment?" Kurt asked as they all looked at her intently. 

"The ones who don't guess will have to spend their Sunday washing all the cars and they will have to wash the dishes for a week," Storm stated as they all groaned.

"Auntie O.!!!!!" Evan exclaimed to his aunt.

"Deal," Logan said stubbornly. He knew that he would figure this out before anybody. He was much older and much more knowledgeable.

"Fine," Storm said with a smile as she left the room, taking the book with her. She went up the stairs to her room and everyone knew she would place the book in there. 

"I suggest you get to work," Logan stated as he walked out with an apple in his claws. "No cheating." 

__________________________________________________________

Kurt teleported into the neatly fixed room and started searching for the book. He sat on Storm's cloud covers and looked around the room. Where could it be? All he knew was that he wasn't going to give up and end up doing chores for the rest of the week. _I have a reputation to obtain, _Kurt thought. _Actually, I don't._

Kitty phased through the wall and smacked her head on the dresser. Kurt widened his eyes and hid under the bed.

"Like the others are going to be so surprised when they find out that I know the answer and they don't," Kitty said as she looked around the room.

"Keety!!!!" Kurt exclaimed as he came out from under the bed. "Zat vasn't very nice now, vas it?"

"Kurt!" Kitty exclaimed as Kurt heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Like you scared me!" Kurt ignored her comment and teleported her into the closet with him as the door slightly opened. Evan popped his head in and made sure no one was in there. He opened one of his aunt's drawers and then closed because he found nothing.

"Man, where is that thing?" he asked himself as he saw the doorknob moving. "Oh no!" he exclaimed as he ran to the closet and squeezed in. 

Rogue opened the door and then shut it. This was unlike her. She'd expect Kitty, Kurt, and especially Evan to do something like this, but not her. She was one of the mature ones. "Whatevah. All ah know is that ah don't wanna end up cleanin the cars and doing chores for a week," Rogue said as searched the room with her brown eyes. 

She heard something from outside. It sounded like someone struggling. She peered out the window to see Scott climbing up to the room. Even though she couldn't see his eyes behind his ruby quartz sunglasses, she knew they were wide with surprise. So were hers as she fell over him. Now they were both hanging from the window sill. She looked down and it was a long way down.

"Scott!" Rogue exclaimed with fear as he tried to pull both of them up. Rogue scooted over with both her gloved hands hanging on for dear life. She gave Scott the chance to pull himself up and help her.

"Give me your hand!" he exclaimed as he pulled her up with a struggle. They both collapsed on the floor with a thud. 

"Thanks Scott. You're a real friend," Rogue said with appreciation.

"What are you doing here," they both said to each other at the same time. 

"Obviously for the same reasons," Scott said. "No one can know about this. They'll kill us for doing something this devious." Rogue nodded as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a loud shriek as she looked over at Jean who was hovered over them.

"Jean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scott exclaimed as he admired her bright features. "I didn't know you would stoop this low!"

"Me!?!" Jean exclaimed.

"At least you got up here easily," Scott said with a laugh. "You can fly and I had to climb." All three broke out in laughter. 

"Oh no! Someone's coming!" Jean exclaimed. "Who could it be?" Jean, Scott, and Rogue ran to the closet and closed it on themselves as the door opened.

"Ouch Keety," Kurt said. "Stop stepping on my feet."

"That wasn't me," Kitty said as Kurt was going to let out a scream. Luckily, Kitty put her hand over it. She felt the person next to her and it was……

"Jean! Scott! Rogue!"

"Kitty! Kurt!"

"Evan! Kitty! Kurt!"

They all exclaimed as they were stuffed in the classy clothes of Storm. 

"Wait, if we're all here, then who's like out there?" Kitty asked as they all looked at each other in the dark. 

"I love my motorcycle, but God knows that I'm not going to end up cleaning it!" Logan exclaimed gruffly as he ran his rough fingers through his black hair.

He looked around and then stopped in his tracks. He scrunched his nose as he sensed people in the room. He walked over to the closet and put his hand on the closet knob.

"I knew it!" Logan exclaimed as he looked at all the devious kids in the closet. Before he could lecture them, even though he was wrong too, they heard the floor creek. They pushed Logan in with them and everyone sat in silence.

"Clouds are white today!" Strom sang nicely as she dropped her purse and book on her bed. She brushed her straight white hair and took off her jacket.

"Kids, if she undresses, you're going to have to close your eyes," Logan said.

"You too Logan," Rogue stated as Logan secretly rolled his eyes. Luckily she did no such thing. Instead, she went over to the closet. She opened the closet and opened her blue eyes with surprise. She put her hands on her hips.

"The book was with me the whole time," Storm said as she escorted all of them out. "In that case, you all cheated. None of you win. All of you have to do chores for a week and wash all the cars. Maybe even the X-jet," she said as they moaned and groaned. "Even you Logan."

"So Storm. Vhat vas the answer?" Kurt asked as they all waited for her answer.

"We are twins, we are close together, but we will not touch, but far apart, we become one. Be ever so quick, with vision keen, by your eyes, we're never seen. Unless perchance it should come to pass, you see our reflection in a looking glass. What are we?" Storm asked again. "Your eyes."

Everyone smiled as Evan said, "That was easy."

"Did you use your minds? No, instead you tried to take the easy way out. Life is not like that," Storm said. "You can't always find the shortcut out of things."

"I guess we were to _blind_ to _see_ that!" Kurt said jokingly. "Oh, there vas this one that I've been vanting to tell you," Kurt said as he grabbed the book from the bed. "When set loose I fly away, never so cursed as when I go astray. What am I?"

"What?" everyone asked.

"A fart!" Kurt exclaimed as they all broke out in laughter.

__________________________________________________________

****

Author's Note: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really appreciate it.


End file.
